The lost girl
by MikeJones2345
Summary: AU where the titans have been defeated but Eren never saved Mikasa and she was sold into prostitution.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes all it takes to remind you of your past is a name. Even if it's a name of someone you never met. When she heard the name of the boy she would be entertaining tonight it dragged up painful memories for back when she had been taken. She looked around at the supposedly fancy room they gave her trying to find something else to focus her mind on but all to no avail. All she had was a bed a dresser filled with the clothes they gave her, and a desk with her make up a mirror, an ash tray ,a pack of matches and finally a pack of cigarettes. She grabbed for the pack but it did little to clear her mind.

Her Name was Aki now; Mikasa as she was once known had died when her parents had been murdered. They gave her the new name for two reasons. So she would not be found and so she knew her old life was done. She had never been told the former but she had eventually worked it out.

She'd been rich men's playthings since then. Now after 8 years it hardly mattered why anymore. She smoked her cigarette (one of the few luxuries she was allowed) and pondered on the name. Apparently after not saving her he'd developed some in human abilities and with the might of the survey corps had overthrown the government installed Queen Historia and retaken wall Maria. The titans were running scared of the boy she loathed. She knew the hatred of him was irrational. He had only been a boy when she had been taken and even if he and the good doctor had found her they likely had no chance but despite all that hate him she did. The memory of her father telling her of the boy he hoped would become her friend had stayed with her and now she hated him for what her life had become.

As the whore she now was she now no longer cared how many men had had raped her as child or how many she had to entertain now. But for the boy she would always hate him because for longer than she was proud to admit she actually thought him and his father would save her. Even after she had been raped by the men who had sold her or after she had been sold or even after that. When she lost that hope it had been the day her heart had truly died.

She had started her day as she often did being told by her master who she would be entertaining it ordinarily would bother her, she'd been touched by everybody from the very young who couldn't last to the very old trying to reclaim their lost youth. But for once it had been shocking for her to hear that name. Apparently someone had decided to buy her for him that night. The survey corps were a mystery for her. Even after screwing many of them she would never understand how they could throw away their lives for something. _How can I know what it is to throw a life away when I never really had one. _She asked herself but she found no answer.

She finished her cigarette and looked at herself in the mirror. It was almost time to get ready. The saviour of humanity was arriving soon. He'd be expecting the beautiful girl they all spoke of. She wouldn't disappoint. In fact she would do more than then that she would make herself more beautiful than she had ever done before and give this boy the most memorable night of his life. And when she was done when she was so in his head that he would always think of her, she would then whisper in his ear and tell him her birth name.

Eren Yeager, the saviour of humanity would remember the girl he didn't save. She guaranteed that.


	2. Chapter 2

Now she was ready for Eren. He'd be here soon. The security the master had in place would knock on her door and tell her he would come through. Ironically the security was there for her protection more than to keep her there. After all where could she go? She'd lost count of how many times they'd stopped someone who got too violent and they did their job well. After all given how much the master had paid for her they couldn't risk her dying. Much as she'd asked for it many times. Of course this meant they watched her as she entertained he clients but that didn't bother her really. While she didn't consider them to be friends she was willing to put her trust in them for that. They probably wouldn't react well to her plan .They would hurt her for it but they could only do so much. The standard rule is no visible bruises and she knew it. The only time the rule was removed was during a badly advised attempt at escape when she was much younger. Mikasa thought on this for a moment. _Even if they kill me it would be worth it for that one moment of victory she_ thought to herself.

She heard a knock at the door. Standing before her was Baron Byrne. A tall man he had jet black hair white skin an carried himself so that everyone knew he was a man of aggression. A man of wealth but still not the top echelons Aki figured that if he hadn't been trying to use this side business using her to raise his connections she'd probably be dead already after all it already happened to some of the other girls like Catherine, Roseline and Sarah all of whom hadn't been worth the investment and had them killed. She was only alive because her ethnicity mad her high value and she'd learnt her role well.

"I sure you're aware of who Eren Yeager is, but what I may not have made clear if you screw this up. All rules are off. This guy has connections to the queen herself. Make it memorable. "

She understood exactly what he meant and she certainly intended to do just that. But not in the way he intended.

"Here is something as a gift for our distinguished guest" He handed her a bottle of wine and two glasses. She looked at the labelled bottle this was from Shiganshina District. Clearly he really wanted to make a good impression

"He'll be here in 5 minutes" and he left

She waited until he had left before breathing a sigh of relief, the next knock was her next and possibly final lover.

Then after what seemed like an eternity she heard that fateful knock. She opened the door.

"You must be Lt Yeager. A pleasure to meet you" saying the words tasted beautifully bitter to her "I'm Aki .Would you care for some wine?"

"Oh please Aki call me Eren" A smug smile came upon his face. She should have expected as much. He was one of those who felt if he showed some charm it wouldn't seem so sordid.

She handed him a glass

She looked the boy up. She did still the him but she couldn't help but consider him to be attractive. She figured he'd look like the good doctor who she'd always though look weird. _Guess his mother must have been the attractive one_ she thought to herself.

"So what do you know of me?" he asked she could see in his eyes it was almost like he was daring her.

Aki knew this game. Men of power often like a girl to pander to their ego but like that girl to speak of them almost like a myth "only what I'm told"

"And what have you been told?" he replied giving nothing away. She knew she'd have to push further

"You're the hero who saved humanity." _Monster would be the better word_ she thought but never let on

"Go on"He was enjoying this

"They say you can turn into a titan."

"Do you believe them?"

"Yes" she'd heard the story from so many men she knew it had to be true

Eren was amused by this "and you're still not afraid of me?"

She gave a coy smile "no"

"Shall we start with a kiss?"

Aki was used to inexperienced guys asking but it almost seemed like he was toying with her. She knew her part regardless "certainly" they both put down the glasses

"Interesting" Both looked behind the wall there was clearly some movement. While Aki was used to knowing they were watching they were normally very quiet

Then there was a loud smash from the room She knew exactly what it was

"Judging from the noise I assume someone was looking in from the other room"

"My protection" she replied. Normally they were so quiet but on this occasion they screwed up and had drawn attention to themselves. Why she didn't know but she knew this part was crucial if her plan was to succeed

"They were clearly afraid of me." He smirked "That was a mistake"

She wondered why he was using past tense but she didn't have the time to think about it she needed to get down to business, otherwise her plan would never work "we don't need to be afraid of a brave hero."

"Actually I'm no hero," and then kissed her again.

"If that's true why shouldn't they fear you? Surely that would make you dangerous" _Checkmate _she thought_ Aki_ kissed him again and led him back onto her bed, a few more passionate kisses. She pulled him back on top of her and expected him to start undressing and to start undressing her.

Instead he decided to speak.

"It's because of what I am is why they shouldn't be afraid of me and why it was such a fatal error Mikasa"

In that moment the girl felt like the world had just stopped, she had to be sure she heard what he had said correctly but she knew she saw it in his eyes "what did you just call me?" He then moved off of her.

"Mikasa. Isn't that your real name?" with the way he said it implying he knew full well exactly who she was not just a name but everything.

This scared the Asian girl "wh...what are you?"

Eren knocked back the last of the wine in his glass "I'm just the diversion Miss Ackerman, just the diversion"


	3. Chapter 3

"A diversion from what?" asked a concerned Mikasa. Hearing more disturbances from out side

Eren went to the door and locked the bolt from inside "The attacking force. Wiping out the guards"

Mikasa laughed she could believe he was serious "It would take an army to beat them". She knew the strength here and figured it was impossible.

Eren smirked at that "well then guess it's a good thing I brought one. An army made of people who easily kill titans."

"You brought the corps?"

"I did." Answered a smug Eren "they should be finished soon"

Mikasa was shocked. Could what he's be saying be true could they really wipe out the guards. The baron would surely hire mercenaries. And his revenge would be merciless. "What about the baron?"

"I believe Levi wanted to deal with him personally"

* * *

Levi sliced the head of the last guard leaving only the Baron and himself. "You killed a member of my family, you kidnap another member of my family and force them to become your whore. Did you think there wouldn't be consequences?" before pointing the blade at his neck.

"Is that what you want? She's yours. I didn't even kidnap her I just paid for her!"

"Ok and what about the years of abuse? What about hiding her from me? What makes up for that? And don't pretend that the kidnapping wasn't your idea"

"What do you want then?"

"Your life Baron. Simply that." The he swung directly into the baron's neck severing his head.

* * *

The flare went off. Green. _Mission success._

"It's over." Eren said darkly.

Mikasa was scared. No he had no confirmed reason to leave her alive. In fact as a potential witness it was beneficial to kill her "What will you do with me?"

"Levi wants me to bring you to him. "

"And after that?"

"Aki dies. And Mikasa gets her life back."

_What kind of life could I have?_

* * *

When Mikasa &amp; Eren walked through the house Mikasa just wanted to be sick. Dead bodies of the baron's guard littered the house blood soaked the walls severed limbs everywhere. She had not liked most of them and all had had sex with her at one point so she couldn't deny she had hated them for that. But to see the condition that they had been left in was just disgusting. She was just relived none of the cleaning or cooking staff were allowed live on site. She couldn't have imagine seeing them dead. Some of them had been kind to her.

Individual members of the survey corps seemed to be everywhere but so far while blood covered all seemed to be alive. The attack must have been flawless. Mikasa supposed killing the titans meant their reflexes were beyond normal people. One girl seemed to be smiling at her but Mikasa didn't know how to react. She felt like she had killed these people herself. Then she came to the master's study. She saw the trail of blood and walked in.

"Commander. I've got her she's safe. Should I take her outside?"

"No send her in. She deserves to see. Wait outside."

She looked in the room and saw further devastation. The master's guards lay dead next to the wall. But the site of him was probably the most disturbing. He'd been sliced into pieces. Even his head had been taken.

"Does it make up for what happened to you?"

_What response should I feel grateful? Ecstatic? Vengeful? All these people died because of me_. She shook her head "No." _In fact I'm horrified. Sure these men deserved death but now it was like she has caused those deaths._

Levi nodded "Now you may go outside."

Mikasa wanted to leave she really wanted to but she couldn't help it she had to say what she was thinking. "Tell me why first. You killed so many people. "

Levi shrugged "As the last surviving member of my family I owed you your freedom."

Mikasa couldn't believe it, All this bloodshed and that was the only reason. She happened to be related to this psychopath. "That's all?"

"Well Yeager had his reasons but that's his business."

_So there's more to Eren than I thought_. _Does he have some kind of sick plan?_ "What happens now?"

"We'll look after you."

"So I'm your whore now?"

"Don't be ridiculous. We just killed all these people simply to free you. You won't be anyone's whore from now on. No-one in my family will suffer like that again"

An awkward moment of silence. "What happens now?"

"You'll be living with Hanji for the time being."

"What's a hanji?"

"That's me." A weird bespectacled woman seemed to be hugging her. "We're going to be great friends"

"Let's get you to my house. It's been so long since I had company." And the bizarre woman started dragging Mikasa away.

This left Levi alone in the room. He waited a moment until he knew the girls had left by looking at the dismembered bodies that surrounded the room.

"Yeager get in here now." Levi looked at the weapon he had fashioned the one that many referred to as his protégé. He had to know how far the brat had pushed it. He knew they both wanted Mikasa Ackerman safe but Eren had been in bed with a girl who had been raised as a whore. "So did you touch her?"

Eren was surprised by the question but looked Levi directly in the eye. He could tell Levi would kill him if he had but he knew lying was equally as much of a death sentence. "Only to what was necessary. I know it would have been wrong to take advantage."

Levi relaxed slight at this response "Good. Or else I'd have your head as well." And then full sheathed his blade. "Will you tell her?"

Eren shook his head. And looked down out of shame. "That I failed her? How could I? If she knew she'd hate me."

Levi shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Will I see her again?"

"We'll see." Levi responded in a non-comital way. "You are dismissed." he continued.

Eren went into a salute "Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 4

After three days of living with this woman Mikasa was sure of three things. Firstly, this woman was utterly crazy. Mikasa wasn't sure if it was the morning of the titans or the obsession of science that she had that was more disturbing. The second thing she was sure of was this woman was not planning on anything sexual. She'd been expecting she end up having to service her rescuers at some point but so far this woman seemed more interested in trying to do what she considered girly pursuits such as gossip and nail painting which seemed to be mainly driven from a strange idea that they were best friends already. She had thought at one point that she was about to start something when she walked in on her in the shower and stared at her but that turned out to be a legitimate accident and the only consequence turned out to be her asking Mikasa later in the day if she felt she needed a push up bra. Evidently she did suffer from serious boob envy. The third thing she was certain of was this woman was not tidy. It was not laziness but her pure scientific mind-set made it hard for her to focus on such uninteresting things as cleaning up. In the three days she has cleaned up most of her house and the woman had been happy for the assistance. She just didn't know what to do. Though she had to admit the woman had not forced her to do anything tidying just seemed to be natural for Mikasa, after all her room had to be spotless after some extremely messy encounters with clients. It was during one of these moments of cleaning she decided to ask something she hadn't wanted to question but she needed to know. "what are we doing here?" she asked Hanji. "huh as the response." Mikasa sighed. "why did you kill all those people just for me? Levi gave his reasons but I don't entirely believe them." Hanji laughed at this. "honestly there were only two reasons and both essentially had the same reason. Saving you." Mikasa merely raised an eyebrow at this. Hanji decided she needed to explain further "Levi wanted to save you as his mother was a whore and he didn't want another family member to go through that" Mikasa nodded in understanding "and the second?" asked Mikasa. Hanji sighed "because Eren wanted to save you." Now Mikasa was shocked to hear that part. Could the monster she despised for not saving her have been the reason she was saved? Or was Hanji lying? Mikasa knew Hanji would only have good things to say about the military in general but she couldn't possibly know about her and Eren's old connection. Mikasa decided to try to sleep it off.

* * *

Ever since he had managed to rescue the girl Eren couldn't help but want to see Mikasa again. He was struggling to sleep working out what to do. For a long time, he knew he needed to save her. Ever since the incident where he went into the woods trying to find this girl after seeing the corpses of her parents but failed he had a need to save her. He'd searched through many of the darker areas of the cities until his mother made him swear not to go looker any further. In truth the idea of him saving her had he found her was ridiculous but then again so was his notion of joining the survey corps and freeing society from the titans but he'd succeeded there. Now he had rescued her from the life she had but he couldn't deny it didn't feel as reassuring. The titans were not his fault but in his mind he felt what happened to Mikasa was. Did he even have a right to see her again now he knew she was safe? Plus, the manner in which he'd saved her where he did take a few liberties probably hasn't endeared him to her. She had every right to hate him. But he decided he would visit just to make sure she was ok and see if she needed anything. If he could help her try to adapt to society perhaps it would help his guilt slightly. Perhaps someday she might even consider him a friend.

* * *

"so lady Historia have you considered my request" asked Levi. He was rarely the sort Historia have you considered my request" asked Levi. He was rarely the sort to ask for anything but as queen Historia had the ability to do things he just wasn't capable of and as it was for family he was willing to prostrate himself if it came to it. The response from Historia was immediate. "I'd like to speak with her personally. Over dinna week. Then I will make my decision" Responded Historia. Levi simply nodded. Levi knew this mattered but explaining to the former prostitute that in a week she would be having dinner with the queen would be extremely difficult.


End file.
